


The Greatest City In The World

by chaotic_cc



Series: Hamilham [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hamilton stayed with Herc, Fluff, Hamilton was like 16, Hercules Mulligan is actually the true dad, How do I tag?, I'm going to go hide once I post this, Loco Parentis, Mentions of Henry Knox, Minor Angst, Not that Washington isn't a dad, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, and Herc helped him get into college, and Herc was like 30 something, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_cc/pseuds/chaotic_cc
Summary: Sort of prequel to something I'm still trying to flesh out============================A short story about Hamilton as he enters America and meets his new guardian.============================A modern AU thing.





	The Greatest City In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I haven't written anything in over a year, and now that I'm here again I've become Hamilton trash. I'm dyslexic so if things are misspelled or my grammar is trash just tell me and I'll fix it.   
> I didn't do much research in regards to immigration practices in regards to boats, please forgive me.

Alexander was finally in America a whole new world of opportunities awaited him here, and there would be no more pitiful glances in his direction, he’d finally have his freedom to learn as much as he’d want. To write as much as he wants, to gain a better reputation then the one that was set upon him from his poor beginnings in Nevis. Now as he steps of the boat his long dark hair flowing loosely in the sea breeze, wearing a large navy-blue backpack on his back with all of his possessions which isn’t much but certainly not nothing. He takes a deep breath breathing in the salty air and takes a step forward through the security gates while being given dirty looks for his messy appearance by some guards. Once he’s past the gates he begins to look for the man whom he was told to look for, a large man with name Hercules Mulligan. He was grateful to Henry Knox and his old boss who helped raise the money to send him to America seeing his brilliance, he was just a little annoyed that he was being treated like a kid and being put into the hands of an absolute stranger. Sure, he was 16 not technically a legal adult in America, though he did try to lie about his age on several occasions, but that shouldn’t matter he had lived independently without an actual legal guardian since he was 14 when his cousin... died, although he was working in the custody of his boss and Henry Knox it wasn’t like they were actually his guardians and he always had free roam outside of work to do what he wanted. He didn’t want a guardian, who would set rules on what he could achieve or what he should do, the only one he trusted to be guardian would be his older brother but he refused to come to America. So here he was, alone in the land of hopes and dreams about to be put in the hands of a virtual stranger, and though he did trust Knox not to send him to an absolute asshole, he was still tempted to run away and find a new way to his goal.

_Hamilton’s are not cowards_ Alexander repeats in his mind as he walks through a crowd of screaming people looking for loved ones or companions. His dad would say that endlessly when he was younger, he adored that line. Until his father ran away like a coward.

“Alexander Hamilton!” a muscular base voice yells through the cacophony drawing Alexander’s attention. The man in in question was a very large framed man with dark skin and a large smile. His attire was extremely fashionable that Alexander wondered if he was extremely wealthy to afford it. In the man’s hands was a hastily made looking sign that said “Hamilton”. Overall though he didn’t seem to carry a threatening look around him. _He almost looks like a teddy bear,_ Alexander contemplates before shaking his head roughly, _probably shouldn’t say that it might be rude_. “Alexander Hamilton!” the man yells again, as Alexander fights through the crowd to reach the man. Upon reaching the man, Alexander sees his eyes lit up, and his smile grow even larger. “Alexander Hamilton?” the man says putting out a large hand to the small teen.

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander responds firmly with a light smile, reaching out with his own hand only to be pulled into a smothering hug.

“Hey man, I’ve heard all about you, names Hercules Mulligan, call me Herc.” Hercules says then lets Alexander go. He looks him up and down, as Alexander tries to make sense of what just happened. “You’re kind of on the small side aren’t ya?” Hercules says with a small smile.

“I’m still growing!” Alexander angrily grumbles with a glare. Hercules just laughs and pats Alexander on the back with almost enough strength to knock Alexander down.

“Of course you are.” He says with that same smile on his face, that Alexander is inclined to believe he doesn’t believe him. “How old are you again?” Hercules asks looking deep in thought.

“16.” Alexander answers proudly.

“How tall are you?” Hercules asks.

“5’ 6”” Alexander answers a little more tentatively.

“Still growing?” Hercules teases. Alexander holds a glare at him and folds his arms. So far, he’d say this isn’t the greatest first impression of his new guardian.

“How old are you?” Alexander says trying to turn the conversation.

“I’m 21.” Hercules answers with a more relaxed smile. _Screw politeness._

“Old.” Alexander responds with a smirk. Hercules looks at him with a slight shock but then bursts out laughing, which wasn’t what Alexander was expecting.

“They weren’t kidding when they said you’ve got a bit of a mouth on you huh?” Hercules says still laughing. Which honestly probably pissed Alexander off a little bit more then when his height was being talked about. Hercules pats his back roughly again and says with a wink, “Coming from a kid like you who liked to lie about his age to seem older, I’m going to take “old” as a compliment.” Which caused Alexander to blush in embarrassment a bit unaware that Knox told anyone else about that. “Actually yea, how do I know you’re not actually 12 since you’re so small?” Hercules said having recovered from his laughter with a fake serious expression.

“I’m 16.” Alexander huffs. Hercules smiles again, and his quick smile was starting to influence Alexander even if it’s at his own expense, with a light smile gracing his lips.

“There’s a smile.” Hercules jokes, then asks, “So what do you want me to call you? I could call you short stack.” Alexander pauses for a second.

“Alex is fine, and if you call me short stack I’ll call you wrinkles”, Alexander says with a smirk. Hercules laughs at that, as he reaches for Alexander’s bag then tosses over his shoulder.

“Alright, I’m not really your guardian, but if you get into trouble it’s gonna fall on me to bail you out, I’m not trying to become your dad though. Do you know Loco Parentis?” Hercules asks, Alexander nods. “Alright cool, so you know that I’m not going to tell you what to do unless it’s for your best interest, cool?” He asks, Alex nods again. _It would have been cool if Knox had told me this beforehand_ , Alex grumbles silently. “Anything that I should know about you?” Hercules asks breaking Alexander from his thoughts. “Allergies? Medicines?” Hercules rattles off, as Alexander shakes his head.

“Shouldn’t you already know this?” Alexander asks.

“I wasn’t given a file on you, Knox is still sending me all of that stuff, he did warn me you’re too smart for your own good and the reasons why you’re coming to America including why you’re alone.” Hercules says with a growing somber tone. _Here comes the needless pity_.

“So, you really are a teddy bear.” Alexander says firmly. Hercules looks at him in confusion.

“Huh?” He responds.

“You look tough, but you’re all sentimental on the inside.” Alexander says with confidence, to which Hercules just laughs at that.

“Fair enough kid.” He says with a nod. Alexander feels confident about his dodging the pity train that was inevitable coming. “This all you got?” Hercules asks with a head tilt, Alexander nods in response. “Alright then, lets head to your new temporary home.” Hercules says putting an arm around Alexander’s shoulder as they walk out of the air-conditioned government building into the blaring heat of New York City in the summer.

 

“Welcome Alex to the greatest city in the world!” He booms proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.. so like in actual history Hamilton stayed with Hercules Mulligan and like I only ever see Hamilton being adopted by the Washingtons so I wanted to add something new because when I was listening to "Not Throwing Away My Shot" and Mulligan was all "I'm loco parentis", so I did my research and was overwhelmed with "Aaaawwww that's so adorable!!". Because Mulligan was like in his like 30s(?) when Hamilton came over (in which at this time he claimed to be born in 1757 (which is what I truly believe his birth year is and he lied about being older to get hired)) when he was like 16-17 and Mulligan was like such an influence on him and helped him get to college. And then Hamilton recommended him to be a spy for George Washington. I was just like we need more Mulligan and Hamilton in this way. Naturally some stuff I fudged cause it's supposed to be a more modern time, so I couldn't make the boat burn down as he arrived, but yea.


End file.
